The present application relates to the art of the LED lighting systems that produce visible light. It finds application in general purpose lighting and will be described with particular reference thereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate applicability of the present application to a variety of applications such as ornamental, special effects lighting, and other.
Typically, the LED lighting systems, which produce white or visible light, incorporate blue LEDs coated with phosphor that converts some of the blue light radiation to a complimentary color, e.g. yellow-green emission. Combined blue, yellow and green emissions produce a white light, which typically has a correlated temperature of about 5000 K and a color rendition index (Ra) of about 70-75.
In recent years, newly developed white LED lighting systems unitize a UV emitting chip coated with phosphors which are designed to convert the UV radiation to visible light. Often, two or more phosphor emission bands are employed to approximate white light.
There are several problems associated with phosphor coated LEDs. Historically, phosphor coated LEDs have rather low package efficiencies. The package efficiency is defined as the ratio of the actual light output of the LED to the light that would be obtained if all the radiation generated escaped from the package without being absorbed. Because phosphor particles generate light that is radiated equally in all directions, some of the light is directed backwards, e.g. toward the LED chip, substrate, submount, and lead structure which absorb a substantial amount of light. In addition, because the phosphors typically are not perfect absorbers of UV or blue radiation, some of the radiation emitted by the LED chip itself is also reflected back onto the structural elements mentioned above.
Additionally, in order to avoid the UV bleed through, the phosphor coating typically must be relatively thick, e.g. at least 5-7 particles thick, which increases the coating's visible reflectance. The light lost due to an absorption of radiation (both initial and converted) by the LED chip, submount, reflector and lead structure limits the package efficiency of phosphor coated LEDs to typically 50-70%.
Furthermore, certain phosphors, such as some from the manganese family, have excessive decay times. When the phosphors with excessive decay times are exposed to high flux emission, i.e., in the close proximity to the LEDs, the effective efficiency is reduced.
The present application contemplates a new and improved apparatus that overcomes the above-reverenced problems and others.